Pain Like This
by Jerilysse
Summary: Susan shrugged lightly, her sharp pain was fading but not as fast as she wished. Abby and Chen got off the couch and moved to help Susan lie down. Susan’s face winced with pain as Chen took her legs and placed them on the couch. It hurt to breathe in...


_**I own none of the characters or the show. ER belongs solely to Michael Crichton.**_

_**Set after Season 8.**_

All five doctors, three nurses and two very noisy clerks sat in the break room of their ER floor. It was one of the rare days where the snow blocked some entrances, no severe cases were radioed in and their services weren't needed by any major patients. So, they got a chance to spend some time together in a more relaxed, comfortable and icy cold manner. They had just finished a lengthy night of delusional lonely drunks with no family for Christmastime. The past couple of days had been tough on all of them but now they were smiling, laughing, relaxing and enjoying the last day of work before weekend comes and a new shift of nurses and doctors take over.

Luka and Kerry were by the corner, making coffee for themselves. Jerry and Frank had just walked in, quarrelling over god-knows-what for the umpteenth time today. Susan, Abby and Chen sat together, giggling over Carter's inability to open a soda bottle. Haleh and Chuny sat opposite them chuckling along and Jerry and Frank joined the girls. Luka and Kerry joined them soon after. The cosy room roared in laughter and was filled with warmth.

All was well until suddenly Susan bent over, letting out a tiny cry of sting, her face strongly grimaced by pain. Abby quickly grab hold of her friend's shoulders and the expression on her face looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"What's wrong?!" Abby asked worriedly as the others looked on.

Again, Susan bent over, this time even more powerful, this time letting out a louder cry. The pain had increased and was becoming so unbearable. She pressed both her hands to the right side of the stomach. Kerry and Abby started prodding her, checking her forehead, taking her pulse. She looked up to see all her colleagues standing before her, all wanting to find out what was wrong. This didn't last long as the pain forced her to put her head back down, hoping that that would ease the pain a bit. Little success but the pain subsided after a few minutes that lasted like a lifetime to Susan.

Immediately, she was bombarded with questions. She could hear them shouting and asking a few seconds before but she had just started to listen. "What's wrong, Susan?" asked Haleh, with the most motherly manner.

Susan shrugged lightly, her sharp pain was fading but not as fast as she wished. Abby and Chen got off the couch and moved to help Susan lie down. Susan's face winced with pain as Chen took her legs and placed them on the couch. It hurt to breathe in and move.

"Are you having your period, Susan?" Kerry asked, placing her stethoscope on Susan's belly to check for bell sounds.

"No.." Susan replied lightly while rubbing her temples. She closed her eyes, she was beginning to develop a massive headache.

"Then it can't be period cramps. It looked too painful to be period cramps anyway. Susan, are you pregnant?" Kerry persisted with the questions.

Susan opened her eyes, shot up to sit but fell back as the motion proved too much pain for her, she denied sharply, "No, Kerry!"

Everyone was looking at her, concerned looks on their faces. "Are you sure?"

Susan defeatedly sighed, "I don't know.. I don't think so.. I shouldn't be.." Her voice started to break and she was on the verge of tears. Kerry ordered everyone but Abby to get out and she told Susan that she'd be back with a SonoSite and something for the pain. Not too long after that, Susan started crying. Abby took Susan's hand and held it tightly, making sure Susan knew there was someone there for her. _Mark's death has taken its toll on her completely_, she thought.

When she finally composed herself, Susan asked for Abby's help to get up. She desperately needed to walk around and get some fresh air. "You should lie down for a little bit more. At least until Kerry's back with the Tylenol. Susan, please?" Abby asked. Susan insisted on getting up and moved slowly. Abby started talking again. But Susan was only half listening or wasn't listening at all. She was feeling sluggish and her eyesight started to spin, she was dizzy. She grabbed hold of Abby's arm, wanting desperately to stop the nauseous feeling. The normally radiant glowing color in her face turned to pale and the world was starting to dim.

"Susan? Susan? What's wrong? SUSAN?!" cried Abby. Suddenly, she loosened her grip on Abby and… Susan limply collapsed on the cold floor.

Abby was on her knees in a millisecond and Abby yelled, "We need help here! Somebody!" When she heard footsteps running, she turned her attention back to Susan. And that's when she had the shock of her life. Blood was leaking through Susan's white coat.

_**Read and review, I don't mind getting ideas!**_


End file.
